old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scadion
"I must say, I've out done myself with this grave. Now if only there was some way to keep its contents inside."—Scadion Scadion was a character in the main Roleplay Universe. He was the leader of the Order of Mata Nui after the major destruction of Daxia. Fought against the Makuta for a time until he was killed by Tredixs. In the Reboot Roleplay Universe, Scadion is currently alive and is a lower ranking commander. History Early Life Origins "Idiot Vortixx, what were they thinking."-Kaatonga Before Scadion came into existence, there was Project: Grindstone. An Xia research and experimentation project led by a female Vortixx named Tycikia. The goal of the project was to give a Vortixx warrior the powers of the Mountain to create the ultimate mercenary. Something that would put the Dark Hunters out of business and take all their profits. Part of this involved mining off pieces of the Mountain, which resulted in all, but one male Vortixx, dying in the process. Taking his chances, this male Vortixx even climbed up to the top of the Mountain, finding a sword at the top. As this male was Tycikia's favorite servant, she didn't tell the other Vortixx about this, afraid they would kill him. Progress was slow in completing the project, forcing in Tycikia's boss, Rabida, to come and speed up the project, as Rabida wanted one of her personal guards to become this new warrior. Wanting to control the warrior, Tycikia convinced Rabida that the one male Vortixx should be the one tested on first. He was the only one the Mountain didn't eat in the mining operations and so had the greatest chance of survival. Not wanting to lose a good guard before the experiment could even begin, Rabida relented a bit, but shortened the time Tycikia had to make this work. Just barely managing to get the experiment ready, Tycikia, Rabida, and various other high ranking Vortixx came to see if it would work. Between a combination of a Vatuka, pieces of the Mountain, the male Vortixx all in some kind of suit before being exposed to altered Energized Protodermis. The end result produced Scadion, a more bestial and hungry Scadion at that. He broke out of his containment, immediately "eating" Tycikia and started making swift work of the others. Rabida stood defiant and was almost able to stop Scadion, but in the end he still killed her. Hearing something call him, Scadion followed the noise, finding the sword from the top of the Mountain; his sword. After collecting his sword, he continued his hunger rampage, eating everyone and everything he could find until he was quite a ways from Xia. When he finally stopped, a mind behind the beast started to form, now that his hunger was satisfied. After starting to show signs of intelligence, Kahagah, who had been following him about half the way, confronted Scadion. The Order member asked Scadion what he knew of Mata Nui and the madman smiled. A smile that would not leave his face until his death. Order of Mata Nui (Madness becomes Reality) Originally just a servant of the Order, it wasn't long until Scadion become a medium ranking Order agent. His powers made him practically invincible, allowed him to be near undetectable, and could kill targets quickly, leaving no trace behind. As such, Scadion became quite the asset in the Order's arsenal, one of the greatest spies and assassins they ever had. On top of this, he learned almost as fast as he could "eat," becoming proficient in melee combat. As such, he also started training some of the newer Order members. Though behind the scenes Scadion was just using the Order to gain as much knowledge as he could. Often not telling his higher ups some crucial and important information that he learned while spying as to get them killed. At some point he even visited Tren Krom without the Order's knowledge. Either already too insane to be affected by Tren Krom or perhaps he was and no-one was able to tell the difference, Scadion forced Tren Krom to tell him everything he knew. Unable to do anything to Scadion, Tren Krom did tell him what the madman wanted to know. This wouldn't be the last time Scadion would go off the record and obtain personal knowledge. Drinking from the Pool of Antidermis, going through the Dark Hunter's records, and even trying to force the Energized Protodermis Being to talk. Though one day a fledgling Order member named Kaatonga was brought in. He trained for a time, but someone else trained Kaatonga for most of it. Though Scadion eventually learned that Kaatonga could see the morality of beings and this was a problem. The Order never fully trusted Scadion, they never fully trust anyone. But if this Kaatonga started telling them just how evil he really was, his plans would fall to pieces. So, he requested that Kaatonga, along with a couple other newer Order members, be put under his command. Not finding this odd, Kahagah transferred Kaatonga under Scadion's command. As with all previous potential trouble makers, Kaatonga was under his forever watchful eye, making sure she would never become a problem. There was just one thing Scadion did not account for, Kaatonga was friends with Veihrl and Veihrl was a highly respected member and ally of the Order. So word eventually reached higher ups, along with some other reported suspicious activity, and Scadion was sent on a mission to Karda Nui to test him. Whatever the mission was, it ended up proving that Scadion indeed was a traitor. Though during his time in Karda Nui, he had a brief battle with Tredixs. After returning from the mission, he sent Kaatonga to go kill Tredixs before he himself was sent on one finally mission involving the Brotherhood of Makuta. This mission was a trap for Scadion and just what happened to "Tyrant," Scadion was left to the mercy of the Makuta. Defeated by Makuta Equinox, Scadion was locked up in a cell in Destral. He would remain there for many, many years. Slowly starving as he waited, knowing what was going to come to the Order. Waiting for that day when all the higher ups of the Order died and for him to take his place as leader. Order of Mata Nui (RP Days) That day finally came when Kaatonga found Scadion in his cell during the mass breakout that Sombak had caused. After being informed that, indeed, all the superior had died, Scadion easily broke out of his cell and headed for Daxia. Once there, he caused havoc on the Brotherhood forces, eating hundreds of them and almost several Makuta. Though Nexus frozen Scadion in a stasis field to stop him. At some point the stasis wore off and what was left of the Order retreated to another island that Scadion had either created or found. Though he did not get much peace or time to create a strategy to fight against the Brotherhood as Sombak, now an Av-Makuta going by the name of Lumak, came as being declared the rightful leader of the Order by Mata Nui himself and was there to arrest Scadion. Scadion accused of Lumak making false claims and going to arrest him for no other reason than he was in the way to becoming leader of the Order. So an agreement was made to have a duel, winner becomes the rightful leader of the Order and, if still alive, become the winner's servant until death. The only other rule being that the power of Stasis could not be used. The fight never official ended, still being in a stalemate by the time Brotherhood and Dark Hunter forces attacked. Eventually, they were sent on their way, but the duel never continued. Lumak just claimed victory and took whoever would follow him. Death After perhaps one more fight with the Brotherhood, Scadion went to the original, and taken, island of Daxia. There, he and Tredixs had their finally battle. After Scadion had pretty much become the entire island, Tredixs unleashed all his power in a plasma blast to destroy him. This failed to kill him and Scadion walked up to where Tredixs was laying and punch-absorbed the mask off the Toa's face. Grabbing him by the throat and hoisting Tredixs up in the air, Scadion gave a small angry monologue before going to eat Tredixs. But even in his very small speech, it gave Tredixs enough time to exploit Scadion's weakness and killed him with the acid from his own sword. Scadion was no more and his claimed plan to consume the entire galaxy ruined. Though his true plan, what he was really doing, was never discovered... Personality Scadion was crafty, scheming, and intelligent, but a madman and monster above all else. Powers and Weapons Scadion's main power is his ability to absorb any and all matter and add it to his own mass, which he refers to as eating. In order to do this, he needs to be touching the thing he wants to absorb. Though he can absorb a lot of matter in an alarming rate, taking an entire island like Daxia in seconds. Because of this, Scadion is almost unkillable as he can easily replace any piece of him that is destroyed. In addition to this, Scadion's consciousness exists in every single piece of Scadion, meaning that if you can't destroy every single tiny piece of him in one blow, he'll quickly come back. This is also related to how he often travels underground. Instead of digging tunnels or absorbing matter all the way until his new location, Scadion is quickly transmutating new matter he absorbs back into the thing he "ate" and in the same spot. Essentially, just think of it as Scadion rapidly transferring his consciousness from one location to another with zero trace. Though he would often make himself fall apart and give the appearance that he's forcing himself through the ground to give an illusion of what direction he's going. Unlike many other beings in the Matoran Universe, which can use charging stations or absorb energy directly from fruits and small creatures, Scadion cannot and needs to absorb the thing in its entirety. If he doesn't absorb matter with lots of energy, such as living beings, he'll slowly become more Vatuka-like in appearance and bestial in nature until he obtains a proper amount of energy (satisfies his hunger). He doesn't get weaker per say in this bestial state, but he isn't nearly as intelligent when it comes to combat. Scadion is physically as strong as Makuta and possess minor adaption powers. In lava he'll become more molten looking and in a frozen wasteland he'll look accordingly, with any Stone based attacks also taking this adaption. Scadion has power over the element of Stone, but not quite like a Toa of Stone. He can control it easily, but not really create it. Might have have fragmentation or shattering powers as he can cause entire mountains to fall apart, but this could just be advanced control over Stone. As far as any telepaths are concerned, Scadion has no mind. There is absolutely no indication of it existing and thus is invisible to them. For weapons, Scadion has an Electro-Rocket attached to his lower left arm, which if it's empty can have a protosteel blade slide out for melee combat. He also has a hardened Protosteel sword that can fire a powerful acid out of its tip. Quotes "You're such a fool Tredixs! Magnetism will serve you no better than it had for the previous Order leader! I am a force you cannot stop!"--Scadion to Tredixs in their final battle. "You know Tredixs, when you were supposedly dead for those several months, the universe was much more peaceful. No fortresses or cities were destroyed, everything metal everywhere wasn't turned into cannon balls, no attempt to utilize you as a power source to bring about some dooms day plot, nothing. Your mere, pitiful, pathetic existence has only caused more harm then good. You go to defend a Matoran village and it ends up more destroyed than the attacker could ever hope for. You went to help out the former Order location here and it ended up being conquered. You even try to defend that little Toa Club and it just ends up getting destroyed. Face it Tredixs, you're nothing but a disaster waiting to happen, a loose cannon that destroys everything. The universe will be a much better place without you. Just thought you might want to know how things will be when you're gone. So before I eat you, do you have any last words?"--Scadion to Tredixs in final battle "Equinox? Of all the things you could say for last words, like a grand speech or a good pun, you say the name of the first Makuta you fought? Wh---aaaaaaa!"--almost Scadion's last words "Riddle me this Makuta; did The Mountian bring peace to Xia or did it leave in a ranked anarchy?" "Makuta yell too much. I should silence you and fill my hunger."--Scadion to Sombak/Lumak "Under what traitorous act Makuta or are you just condemning me as all Makuta do? Think about it, wouldn't they have annihilated me instead of just keeping me in jail if they could? A better question is who hasn't betrayed Mata Nui, hm? Matoran, Toa, Makuta, even Rahi have; so tell me, judge, what have I done for such a fate and title. Is it worse than what your kind has already done?"--Scadion to Sombak/Lumak "I AM NO-ONE'S SERVANT DARK HUNTER!"--Scadion to "Shredder" Trivia Scadion is very similar to another villain character of ajtazt, Darth Kaiju. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Villain Category:OoMN Members Category:Vortixx